Chione Kat
Chione Safiya Tantomile Kat 'is a 2018 introduced and all-around character. She is the youngest daughter of ''Bastet, the feline goddess of war from '''Egyptian Mythology. Particularly fond of her mother's role, she began to attend Ever After High in order to get it instead of her older brother, Bast Kat, who decided to become a Rebel. Chione is a proud Royal, who has taken very much of her mother's personality. Later on, Bastet has decided to give Chione and Bast specific roles of her legacy. While Bast ended up with the "deity of fertility, domestic cats and protector of Lower Egypt" parts of her legacy, Chione finally achieved what she wished and is set to become a goddess of war when she's older. Character Personality Chione is, first and foremost, a very, very intelligent young girl with a huge interest in studying practically everything, especially technology-related subjects. She's fairly creative and imaginative, and can come up with anything people ask her within seconds. Bast likes to say that Chione is "good in everything she does", and she might be, in fact. Chi has a fast-working mind, understands things quickly and easily and is a fast learner. She takes pride in being one of the most intellectual students at school and outside, and might be a little too vain about it sometimes. Always connected to technology, Chione is, unsurprisingly, that kind of girl with references about absolutely anything on the internet, especially memes and vines. Chi might spend too much time looking at vine compilations and being a vine compilation herself. Not even her brother understands her sometimes. She considers herself to be the auto-proclaimed meme queen of the Mythology Program, and always has a bright, soft sense of humour. Chi always has a joke ready to be told, and is a true master at cat puns. Most people enjoy being around Chione because she is, indeed, a funny and humorous young lady. She likes to make people laugh, and loves to be the source to someone's sincere smiles. As the daughter of a war deity, Chione might be a little too aggressive sometimes. It's more like a passive-aggressiveness, but it's there anyway. She tries her best, but she's a girl who loses her patience easily and also gets stressed easily, at small details. Chi definitely got that from her mother, and doesn't take pride in being like this. Many people have defined Chione as a short-tempered, angry girl, and that definitely upsets her. She's constantly trying to be better, but is conflicted about being sweeter or persisting with her aggressiveness to be more like her mother. Chione is a very hardworking person, and is truly passionate about what she does, her destiny and her mother's legacy. She's persistent and refuses to give up, even when facing the biggest of difficulties. When Chi has a goal set on her mind, she will do everything she can to achieve it. She's very assiduous and diligent, and likes to put love in everything she does for it to be better. Additionally, it should be noted that Chis a perfectionist, and refuses to accept any standard short of perfection. If something's wrong in anything she does, she will do it again and again until she is one hundred percent satisfied with her work. In addition, Chione is someone who constantly hides her sadness or worries in order to avoid worrying other people. She's a strong person, and is the one who will leave all her needs behind to raise others up. She refuses to let her feelings out, and all she wants to do is to help everyone, it doesn't matter who. Chione tries her hardest to be inspirational to others, and wants to be a figure that everyone can trust and rely on. It's obvious that Chione will explode sometimes, but if anyone asks her if something's wrong, she will for sure say that everything's okay. Chi is truly a selfless person who is concerned more with the needs and wishes of others than with her own. Appearance Chione is a petite girl of average stature and feline traits, such as cat ears and a fluffy tail. She has hazelnut brown skin, dark brunette shoulder-length curly hair and emerald green cat-shaped eyes. Chi likes to stay close to her Egyptian heritage in her clothing style, and incorporates golden armours into everything she uses. Her trade colours are white, black, golden and sometimes, shades of blue. In her cat form, Chione is a very ''fluffy long-haired Calico Cat, and her fur is a mix of black, orange and touches of white. '''Interests and Hobbies' Weaponry Designing Chione is pretty much the designer for everyone's weapons in Ever After High. Whenever someone needs something new, they will immediately come to Chione, and she will come up with something in hours. Chione loves to design and make weapons, and while she enjoys making traditional ones, she always adds her personal touches to them and tries to incorporate some technology into them. Chi can also come up with completely original things for anyone who asks her to do so. Fighting It's so natural to Chione since her birth. After all, her mother is the goddess of warfare. Chione has great tactical movements and is always looking forward improving them, and likes to spar and train in her free time. Pop Culture References Memes, vines and everything in between. Chione considers herself to be a living vine compilation, and will quote vines and memes out of nothing and nowhere. Bast doesn't understand at least 40% of the things she says (it would be 70% if she hadn't taught him about vine culture), and neither do some of her friends. Myth Main Article: Bastet Bast or Bastet was a goddess of ancient Egyptian religion, worshiped as early as the Second Dynasty (2890 BCE). As Bast, she was the goddess of warfare in Lower Egypt, the Nile River delta region, before the unification of the cultures of ancient Egypt. Her name is also translated as B'sst, Baast, Ubaste, and Baset. In Greek mythology, she is also known as Ailuros. How does Chione come into it? Chione seemed destiny-less, due to being the youngest child of Bastet. However, when her elder brother Bast began attending Ever After High and chose the Rebel side, Chione was set as a backup heir to Bastet's legacy, thus also sent to Ever After High. That being said, Chione aligns with the Royals in the destiny conflict, and is doing everything she can to receive Bastet's legacy. On her Second Year, Chione was granted the war deity legacy by her mother, and is not set to become a goddess of war when her mother retires, taking Bastet's place. Powers and Abilities * Prowess in Battle: As the heir to the goddess of warfare, Chione is an extremely fierce warrior, as well as a master of both armed and unarmed combat. * Hand-to-Hand Combact: '''Self-explanatory. * '''Enhanced Strength: '''As the daughter of the goddess of warfare, ChioneBast possesses huge physical strength. * '''Warfare Expertise: '''Chione is an expert in all areas of warfare. * '''Feline Mimicry: '''Chione is able to turn into a full cat. * '''Night Vision: '''Being a cat, Chione is able to see in low light conditions. * '''Enhanced Hearing: '''Chione, being a cat, has an excellent hearing and can detect an extremely broad range of frequencies. She is able to hear higher-pitched sounds than either dogs or humans, detecting frequencies from 55 Hz to 79,000 Hz, a range of 10.5 octaves, while humans and dogs both have ranges of about 9 octaves. * '''Acute sense of smell: '''Self -explanatory. '''Relationships Family Bastet Bastet is Chione's mother and role model. Chi looks up a lot to her mom and wishes to be exactly like her someday, and dotes on her legacy. While Bastet loves Chione profoundly and would do anything to her, she seems to be a bit distant sometimes, and shows to have some kind of favouritism over Bast. Chione doesn't mind, and does everything to let her mother proud. Bastet already is, but doesn't express it. [[Bast Kat|'Bast Kat']]' & Maahes' Bast is Chione's elder brother, whom she loves above anything else. They have a very healthy relationship and Bast has always been some sort of paternal figure to Chione, and has always taken care of her. They're extremely close, and Chione feels comfortable enough to be herself with Bast, and talks to him about her feelings and her worries. Bast does everything for Chione and vice-versa, and they have made a promise of always being by each other's side, no matter what happens. Maahes is Bast and Chione's eldest brother, and has never been present in their lives. They barely know their brother, but Chione loves him nonetheless because "he is family", and she cares about her family above all things. Nieces & Nephews Chione is the aunt to Maahes' six children, Nane, Auset, Bennu, Dendera, Zahur and Sethos. She loves all of them equally, but is closer to Nane due to their similar age and due to Nane attending Ever After High with her. Chione is a great aunt who does everything she can for her nieces and nephews. Future Family In the future, Chione officially becomes the sister-in-law to Liv, through Liv's marriage to Bast. She also becomes the aunt to Dagny, Pilis and Loki and spoils them rotten. She claims that she is the best aunt in the world, and does her best to be. Friends [[Moolyn Cow|'Moolyn Cow']] One of Chione's favourite people in the whole world is her younger cousin, Moolyn. They get along extremely well and have been best friends ever since their childhood, and when they were younger, they'd always keep themselves company while their family had those boring meetings (an habit they have kept until nowadays, and Chione really misses Moolyn when she doesn't attend their family meetings for some reason). Chi just legitimately does her best to protect her cousin, and is a beyond loyal friend to the girl. She sees Moolyn as a sister figure and would do anything for her. [[Holland Arachne|'Holland Arachne']] Holland and Chione have fairly similar tastes for awful pop culture references, and bonded over that fact. They became friends immediately after quoting the same vine, and cried over how connected they were for doing that at the exact same time. Chione loves 1. Holland's abilities and 2. how awkward he is, and finds him to be so cute she must always protect him as well. If you think that she's talking to her crush late at night when she is laughing at her phone, that's actually her talking to Holland and laughing at some vine compilation he sent her. They're always seen together, and Chi hopes that the next Arachne knows that she will always be by his side, no matter what happens, for good and bad moments. [[The Egyptian Pantheon|'The Egyptian Pantheon']] * fam * Chione is one of their mascots * no belly rubs pls [[Liv Mercybringer|'Liv Mercybringer']] Chi absolutely loves her sister-in-law, Liv. She's constantly fangirling over how amazing Liv is and looks up a lot to her, and just can't wait for them to be official sisters-in-law. You'd expect Liv to adopt a younger sister, but it was Chione ''who adopted an older sister. She totally approves her brother's relationship with the next Valkyrie and is constantly telling Bast to propose to Liv (spoiler alert: he does). [[Mandisa Iatet|'Mandisa Iatet']] * Mandisa just tries her best to be Chione's impulse control '''Pets' The cat goddess would obviously have a pet cat, right? Chione's favourite creature in the whole world is her panther, Shuri, who is just a big kitten. She admits that Shuri is her best friend and spoils her rotten. Romance [[Ebonee Chons|'Ebonee Chons']] Even if Chione claims that her only true passions are both her mother's legacy and being better than you, she has been all head over heels for Ebonee Chons ever since the day they laid eyes on each other. She truly finds Ebonee to be the cutest, prettiest girl she has ever seen and "oh my Osiris, she's just so lovely!" is possibly the thing Bast hears the most now. Chione would single handed fight absolutely anyone who doesn't think that Ebonee is the most perfect girl in the whole world (even if she probably has to fight Ebonee herself, but with kindness). Chi is always trying to make Ebonee feel better about herself in every single way, such as leaving sugary sweet comments on her Instagram pictures, complimenting her every single time she sees her, texting her everyday telling her how absolutely precious she is, just generally making sure Ebonee sees herself the same way Chione does. She hopes they can take a step forward on their relationship to become something more soon, you know. Class Schedule 1st Period: Marksmanship with Mister Vulcan 2nd Period: Scythes and Swords with Professor Hercules 3rd Period: Strategy 101 with''' Ms. Athena '''4th Period: Rogues and Assassins with Mr. Gilgamesh 5th Period: Olympian Olympics with''' Mr. Macuil-Xochitl '''6th Period: Mythematics with''' Mr. Horus '''Clubs Chione is part of the Senet Club, along with other Egyptian students. Trivia * Chione's birthday is on April 19th. * Her ears often droops when she is sad, depressed, worried or feeling sentimental. * Chione purrs whenever someone touches her ears, her neck and her jaw. * Bast actually came up with the name "Hellcat" for her. * Different than Bast, Chione's not fond of dogs or canines. She has had a bad experience with them in the past. Chigaru Uahr might be the only exception. * Chione likes to listen to heavy metal and punk rock music. * Due to that specific vine, one of Chi's favourite things to eat is croissant. * Chione is pansexual panromantic. Gallery chione moodboard.jpg|Chione's moodboard Notes * "Chione" means "Mythical daughter of the Nile", "Safiya" means "The one who is pure", and "Tantomile" is a reference to the musical Cats. "Kat" is the Afrikaans form of "cat". * Chione was inspired by Marvel's character Shuri, who appears in Black Panther ''and ''Infinity War and is T'Challa's younger sister. You know, references. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Egyptian Mythology